pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Shatterdome
|image = HK Shatterdome.png |caption = The Hong Kong Shatterdome |country = ,| ,| ,| ,| ,| ,| }} |location = ,|Tokyo,|Sydney,| }} |establish = November 25, 2015Pan Pacific Defense Corps: LOCCENT Control |status = Active (Hong Kong) |areas = |residents = Pan Pacific Defense Cops personnel and Rangers }} Shatterdomes are the primary headquarters of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and factories for the construction, repair, maintenance and launch of the Jaegers. All operations, Ranger training and experiments regarding the Kaiju are carried out within their respective Shatterdome bases. Function Shatterdomes are massive buildings designed or built to house over a dozen or more facilities and personnel directly dedicated to the repair and operations of the Jaegers. Shatterdomes provide housing and food for all personnel, including a place to hone their fighting skills and to determine drift capability, such as the Kwoon Combat Room. Located near major bodies of water, Shatterdomes have two major points of deployment for Jaegers; by sea or by air.Pacific Rim: A History of the Jaegers The very top of a Shatterdome is mechanized dome-shaped roof that opens, allowing twelve transport vehicles, like V-50 Jumphawks to lift certain Jaegers out of the facility and toward a ten-mile point of defense. The other means of exporting Jaegers from the Shatterdome is using massive, mechanized platforms that can sink into the sea after towing Jaegers out of the facility. Operations within the Shatterdomes are overseen in the LOCCENT Mission Control, a massive room, overcrowded with tracking systems that oversee Kaiju attacks as they happen, and the status of the pilots during the Drift (when engaged in combat or otherwise noted). Located at the highest point of the Shatterdome, the Drivesuit Room is directly connected to detachable Jaeger cockpits (or Conn-Pod). Jaegers are often sequestered in their own respective bays Maintenance of Jaegers are maintained by each country’s respective J-Tech teams. Large mobile catwalks were designed to move around any given area of a Jaeger above the ground, allowing Jaeger teams to repair the mechs wherever necessary. History Since 2013, over eight Shatterdomes were built in response to the increasing threat of Kaiju attacks occurring in the Pacific Rim. Each Shatterdome was built in locations nearest to Kaiju breach points in order to prevent massive damages to cities. The considerations for the placement of Shatterdomes were regional and tactical, not political. On the west side of the Pacific, Shatterdomes are situated closer to one another. The Defense Corps. reasoned that the higher population density and that the Breach is located closer to the Asian coast than the Americas, made their situation demand a quicker response, whereas Shatterdomes located in the Americas have more lead time to deploy Strike Groups.Travis Beacham: Oaska Shatterdome In 2024, the increasing number of Kaiju attacks across the Pacific taxed both the proficiency of the Shatterdomes and the Defense Corps ability to maintain the financial viability of the Jaeger Program. When twenty-six Jaegers were destroyed, seven Shatterdomes were closed and funding was reallocated to the construction of the Anti-Kaiju Wall.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome However, PPDC Marshal Stacker Pentecost was given eight months of funding in order to keep the Hong Kong Shatterdome operational. The United Nations transferred the pilots of the four remaining active Jaegers to Hong Kong. Pentecost planned to use the Hong Kong Shatterdome as a launching station to initiate the final assault against the Kaiju.NEW Pacific Rim Teaser Trailer/TV Spot (seen with Falling Skies) Known Shatterdomes Hong Kong The first and largest Shatterdome was once a wave-driven generator facility''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 58'', located on the Southern End of Tsing Yi Island overlooking Victoria Harbour. It was taken over and made a primary base of operations for the Pan Pacific Corps. in November 25, 2015. It housed the Jaegers Horizon Brave, Shaolin Rogue and Crimson Typhoon. Stacker Pentecost recalled that it had the capability to launch over thirty Jaegers from the six bays. There are also multiple artillery emplacements lined outside, facing the waterfront.Shatterdome Battlements By 2025, it was the last remaining Shatterdome in operation. Lima The first Shatterdome to open in both the Western and Southern Hemisphere on August 9, 2016. It housed the Jaegers Diablo Intercept, Solar Prophet and Matador Fury.New Pan Pacific Defense Document Revealed! It closed on Oct 18, 2024 and was sold to the Peruvian government. Anchorage Established November 23, 2016, Anchorage's Shatterdome was nicknamed "The Icebox". It housed the Jaegers Brawler Yukon, Chrome Brutus and Gipsy Danger. It closed on October 12, 2024. The Icebox and the Jaeger Academy were sold to a private buyer shortly after its closure.Memo: Shatterdome Facility Status Report Vladivostok Opened December 4, 2016, the Russian Shatterdome is located in the Southern top of Golden Horn Bay where the Russian Pacific Fleet was once based. It worked closely with Tokyo's Strike Group to contain and defend the Russian sector. It housed the Jaegers Eden Assassin, Cherno Alpha, Nova Hyperion and another Russian Jaeger. It closed on December 11, 2024. The Shatterdome was given to the Russian government in exchange for airspace, refueling and landing rights.Travis Beacham: Shatterdome and Jaeger locations Tokyo Opened on December 15, 2016, Tokyo's Shatterdome acted as the first point of contact to westbound Kaiju. It housed the Jaegers Coyote Tango, Tacit Ronin and Echo Saber. It closed on October 19, 2024 and was sold to a private buyer. Tokyo's Shatterdome covered the coast of Honshu and Hokkaido.Travis Beacham: Why does Japan have two Shatterdomes? Nagasaki The Defense Corps built another Shatterdome in Nagasaki in response to Asia's proximity to the breach. Coverage includes , , , and .Travis Beacham: Japan's other ShatterdomeTravis Beacham: What Jaegers were stationed at the Osaka Shatterdome? Sydney Opened on May 25, 2017, Sydney's Shatterdome was built in a relatively isolated position which left it with the widest deployment radius in the Defense Corps. It housed the Jaegers Striker Eureka, Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter. It closed on December 29, 2024. Los Angeles Opened on July 11, 2017, the Los Angeles' Shatterdome covered the expansive gap between Canada and Central America. It was located outside the immediate city, near the Naval Base Ventura County.Travis Beacham: Where is the Los Angeles Shatterdome? It housed the Jaegers Mammoth Apostle and Romeo Blue. It closed on December 20, 2024. Los Angeles' Shatterdome would become an integral part of construction of the segment Anti-Kaiju Wall in Long Beach. Panama City Opened on November 29, 2017, Panama City's Shatterdome played a critical role in protecting the global shipping hub surrounding the Panama Canal. It housed the Jaegers Puma Real and Hydra Corinthian and closed on November 9, 2024. Known Inconsistencies *According to a .PDF document on the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. website Tacit Ronin was stationed in the Lima Shatterdome after construction of the structure is completed."In accordance with our subsidiaries and shareholders worldwide we decide that we are willing to divert $ 19,647,000,000 CLP to speed assembly of Lima Shatterdome, which will host the jaegers Tacit Ronin and the next Mark-2 of Diablo Intercept. This strike group regional will defend the southeastern quadrant Pacific basin, from Medellin to the Patagonia." However, Travis Beacham states that Tacit Ronin was never stationed in Lima, its launch date (2015) conflicting with construction of the Lima Shatterdome (2016).Travis Beacham: Tacit Ronin in Lima Shatterdome? *According to Travis Beacham there was a Shatterdome in Osaka, Japan.Travis Beacham: What Jaegers were stationed at the Osaka Shatterdome? and later claims uncertainty that Japan's second Shatterdome is located in Osaka. He later states the second Shatterdome was in Nagasaki. Trivia *In the original script for Pacific Rim, the original location of Japan's Shatterdome was in Osaka, where the film was originally meant to take place. Following the , the events of the film were relocated to Hong Kong. Gallery Tales From Year Zero Tales From Year Zero Preview 06.jpg|Gipsy Danger undergoing repairs in the Anchorage Shatterdome Promotional Shatterdome_Hallway.png|Hallway of the Anchorage Shatterdome. Screenshots PR-gipsy-launching.jpg|Gipsy Danger launching from the Anchorage Shatterdome. PR-hong-kong-shatterdome.png|Stacker Pentecost's helicopter approaching the Hong Kong Shatterdome Chernoshatterdome.jpg|Cherno Alpha in the Hong Kong Shatterdome SS-Stacker_Pentecost1938.jpg|Stacker Pentecost standing in the Hong Kong Shatterdome's Jaeger bays. Behind the Scenes Pac_Rim_6-lightbox.JPG|PPDC Magnetic Lifters Pac_Rim_Props-35.jpg|Robot Maintenance Spider Droid Robot Maintenance Spider Droid.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-34.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-32.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-38.jpg|Jaeger Battery Shatterdome_Alert_System-02.jpg Shatterdome_Alert_System-04.jpg Shatterdome_Alert_System-05.jpg Shatterdome_Alert_System-03.jpg Shatterdome_Alert_System-01.jpg Shatterdome_Alert_System-06.jpg Shatterdome_Alert_System-08.jpg Shatterdome_Alert_System-07.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-225.jpg|Shatterdome Kaiju Alert lights Pac_Rim_Props-223.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-222.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-72.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-70.jpg|Shatterdome Safety Wands Pac_Rim_Props-71.jpg Shatterdome_Ammo_Box-02.jpg|Shatterdome Ammo Box Shatterdome_Ammo_Box-01.jpg Concept Art Shatterdome Concept 03.jpg|Shatterdome entrance Shatterdome Concept 02.jpg|Concept art of Shatterdome exterior Shatterdome_Concept_Art-08.jpg Art-z-gear-z93-Shatterdome17.jpg Shatterdome Concept.jpg|Shatterdome interior (Hallway) Art-z-gear-z93-Shatterdome21g.jpg|Shatterdome Elevator Shatterdome Concept 04.jpg|Concept art of Gipsy Danger in the Shatterdome Art7ygho3 1280.jpg Shatterdome_Concept_Art-02.png Shatterdome_Concept_Art-01.png|Concept art of the lower exterior of the Shatterdome. Shatterdome_Concept_Art-07.jpg|Full view of Shatterdome exterior #2 (for Shatterdome Article only). Raleigh Becket Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Raleigh in the Shatterdome shower room Raleigh_and_Mako_Concept_Art-01.png|Concept art of Mako and Raleigh from the original draft script of Pacific Rim Art-z-gear-z93- LockerConcept folio.jpg|Drivesuit Room Locker Art-z-gear-z93-Henry Suit up Room Air Lock.jpg|Entrance to the Drivesuit Room Shatterdome_Concept_Art-03.jpg|Shatterdome mobile catwalks Shatterdome_Concept_Art-04.jpg Art-z-gear-z93-Shatterdome20.jpg|Concept Art of Stacker Pentecost's quarters. Art-z-gear-z93-Shatterdome35.jpg|Concept art of a fuel transport vehicle Art-z-gear-z43d.jpg Art-z-gear-z93-k-lab-70.jpg Other Shatterdome_Locations.jpg|Unofficial Map of Shatterdome Locations Notes References }} ja:シャッタードーム Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Locations Category:Lore